In radio access technologies consistent with 3GPP Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) Advanced Release 12 (March 2014) (the “LTE-A Standard”), an Enhanced Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) comprises one or more Evolved node Bs (eNodeBs), which are entities comprising one or more base stations, each managing traffic for one or more cells. A user equipment (UE) in a non-stationary mobility state can change cells to which it is communicatively coupled (i.e., a handover process). For handover processes, the UE and one or more eNodeBs can exchange information to avoid loss or duplication of transmitted data and to optimize the selection of cells.